Scaredy-shroom (Spawnable)
:For other uses, see Scaredy-shroom (disambiguation). Scaredy-shroom (Scaredy-Shroom in Battle for Neighborville) is a Rare Spawnable Plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. It is a weak damaging plant with a higher rate of fire and also a unique plant because, as with the other mushrooms in the game, it deals a greater amount of damage at night maps. If a zombie comes close to it, it hides similarly to the original game and receives moderate resistance to attacks. Its attack is Scaredy Shot, which deals around 20 to 35 damage depending on the range. In nighttime maps, it deals between 30 and 45 damage. While it is hiding, the zombies will not attack it, unless the Scaredy-Shroom attacked them first. Its Zombie counterpart is the Hide-n-Shoot Bot. It had a Lawn of Doom variant named the Frankenshroom. It resembles a Scaredy-shroom wearing a hat that resembles the head of Frankenstein's monster and was exclusively available in the event's Trick or Treat and the Happy Halloween sticker packs. Despite its unique appearance, it was functionally identical to the default Scaredy-shroom and had the same health and damage stats. Descriptions ''Garden Warfares 1 & 2'' Scaredy-shroom LONG RANGE: PRECISION Takes Zombies out with superior range, but hides when they get close. Frankenshroom It's alive! It's alive!! It's... a Scaredy-shroom with a stylish new costume. ''Battle for Neighborville'' Scaredy-Shroom Takes zombies out with superior range, but hides when they get close. Strategies Since the Scaredy-shroom hides when a zombie comes near it, it is recommended to put it at the back of your defenses. It works well if placed on an elevated spot with a good view of the surroundings. This will allow it to damage or even shoot down most zombies from afar before they come too close. Putting it in elevated positions will benefit its vantage point. The Scaredy-shroom is not useful if placed too close to the zombies because it will hide and become useless, however this can still be a good thing as the Scaredy-shroom almost becomes shielded from attack. Its superior range allows it to function as a long-range Sniper to attack zombies from afar. It is especially useful when used in combination with Tallnut Battlements or Iron Maidens. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Scadery.png|Scaredy-shroom's sticker in ''Garden Warfare 1 Scaredy-shroom gw.png|Scaredy-shroom's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 Frankenshroom.png|Frankenshroom's sticker FrankenshroomDescription.png|Frankenshroom's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 Scaredy-shroom in game.png|Scaredy-shroom in-game PvZ GW E3 Screens 05 WM.jpg|A Scaredy-shroom in battle (promotional image) FrankenshroomGW1.png|Frankenshroom summoning icon Frankenshroom shooting.PNG Scaredy Focus.PNG Scaredy Focus Hiding.PNG|Hiding Scaredy-shroom Scaredy Face.PNG FrankenshroomFocus.PNG ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Scaredy-shroom GW2.jpg|Scaredy-shroom's sticker in ''Garden Warfare 2 Scaredy-shroom GW2 description.jpg|Scaredy-shroom's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Scaredy.PNG|Scaredy-shroom in-game Vanquished_Scaredy.png|A vanquished Scaredy-shroom Trivia *It was going to be a playable character before it was replaced by Cactus. *It, Snap Dragon, and Browncoat Zombie are the only consumables with Lawn of Doom variants in the first Garden Warfare. **Its costume is based on Frankenstein's Monster. **One of the Sunflower's Halloween-themed hats (known as "Frankenflower") is based on this plant's costume. *It is the only plant that Spawnable Zombies will not attack willingly unless it was the last plant to attack them. **It is also the only plant to receive a damage resistance. **The damage resistance is high enough to reduce General Supremo's point-blank range damage to just one point of damage per shot. **Along with the fact that it has about 75 health, it can survive getting hit by all 60 shots in one "clip" without dying. *Its body is green in this game, while in all other games, its body is tan. *If you apply the Infinite Ammo setting in ''Garden Warfare 2'', it fires multiple projectiles that can destroy even Z-Mechs in seconds, making Scaredy-shroom very powerful. *If you attach a Heal Beam to the Scaredy-shroom while a zombie is eating it, you can earn an infinite amount of coins from the heal bonus. See also *Hide-n-Shoot Bot Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Spawnable Plants Category:Rare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Lawn of Doom Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Consumables